She's Not One You Forget
by calliopesarizona
Summary: Rated M for smut. AU. Mibbins. This is a drabble series about Eliza Minnick and Arizona Robbins.
1. Chapter 1

**NSFW. very. explicit. this is, uh, intense? idk I'm in a group chat on twitter about mibbins and we were just brainstorming ideas about what their sex could be like and then BAMB mibbins bdsm smut was created. lmao..I've decided that I'm gonna turn this into a drabble series because I just love mibbins so much and love writing them. so lol, please enjoy, leave requests for fics in the reviews. thanks!**

* * *

"Say it, Arizona. Say it," Eliza demanded harshly, grinding into the woman beneath her, who was tugging against her arm restraints.

"Please," She whined desperately, grinding her hips into her lover's stomach in search of friction to dull the throbbing in her core.

"I won't fuck you until you say it."

Eliza emphasized her statement, with a rough pinch to the blonde's taut nipples, making her moan out in pleasure and the slightest bit of pain.

"Fuck me, daddy," Arizona finally groaned, spreading her legs further for Eliza, "Please, suck my pussy. I'm so wet for you, daddy."

The brunette smiled, kissing Arizona on the lips, knowing that her authority turned the woman on to no end, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Please, just fuck me," She begged into Eliza's ear, eager for her fingers and tongue. She was dripping and hot, coiled tight in anticipation for the aforementioned touch. Arizona wanted to come.

"If I untie you will you do what I say?" Eliza asked, running her hands from the blonde's waist, up her chest and over her breasts, to her wrists that were cuffed to the headboard.

"Yes, I promise. Just touch me, Eliza."

Taking pity on the need in Arizona's voice, she uncuffed the woman from the bed before flipping her over onto her stomach. Eliza's hands found solace on the smooth, flawless skin of the blonde's back, moving down to palm her ass.

"Spread," She ordered, watching Arizona open her thighs, revealing her swollen lips and glistening arousal. Eliza mouth watered at the sight, "If you move your hands, I stop. Understand?"

Arizona whimpered in response, grinding her core down onto the bed in search of relief, her hips barely moved thrice before a hand came crashing upon her pale thigh. The abruptness of the spank caused her to cry out in surprise, the reddened skin now throbbing in time with her rapid heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked gently, brushing blonde locks away from Arizona's face. No matter how intense things got in the bedroom Arizona's comfort and safety was her number one priority. She would always check in periodically to make sure the blonde was doing okay and that it wasn't too much for her.

"I'm amazing, please keep going," Arizona responded, voice breathy from arousal. She appreciated Eliza asking about how she was doing, but she really, really needed her lover to fuck her already. Her pussy was burning with need and if Eliza didn't get on with it, Arizona would take care of the problem herself.

"Of course," The brunette husked in her ear, nibbling on the lobe as her hand found it's way to Arizona's dripping folds, "Fuck, you're so wet."

The blonde simply moaned in return, thrusting her center towards Eliza's hand, God how she wanted to feel those fingers deep inside her.

"Tell daddy what you want, Arizona," Eliza continued in a whisper, tracing up and down the peds surgeon's slit with her middle finger. She collected the slick moisture before bringing it to her lips, sucking her finger into her mouth, groaning at the taste, "Tell me."

"Fuck, babe," Arizona's eyes fluttered at the sight of Eliza tasting her, even more wetness pooling between her legs. That was hot, unbelievably hot, "I-I want you inside of me, please."

Eliza hummed in dissatisfaction, "You can do better than that."

Arizona whined in frustration, she just wanted her girlfriend to fuck her, she was beyond turned on, so wet she could feel herself dripping. Fuck she needed to come, "Daddy, _please_ , fuck me with your fingers. I need to feel you deep inside of me, please just fuck me."

Eliza smiled, pleased with Arizona's level of begging, now she could fuck the blonde for as long and as hard as she liked, "Turn around."

She watched as Arizona followed her command, settling onto her back and opening her thighs with no prompting. Eliza was momentarily stunned by the sight in front of her; her blonde spread out on the bed, her nipples hard, and her eyes dark. The soft rise and fall of Arizona's stomach paired with the short gasps emanating from plump lips drove Eliza mad.

The brunette placed her body between her girlfriend's legs, caressing and massaging her sensitive breasts while her tongue traced paths along the column of Arizona's neck. She could feel the soft pitter-pattering of the blonde's pulse against her lips, as well as her heat beating wildly against both of their ribcages.

Capturing Arizona lips in a sensual embrace, Eliza placed her palm over the blonde's core, swallowing the gasp Arizona let out.

"You will not touch yourself, only I can do that. And you _will not_ come until I allow you to," Eliza whispered against hot lips, her eyes holding a seriousness that made Arizona's pussy clench in excitement.

"And if I do?"

"Bad girls get punished, Arizona," The brunette warned, suddenly pinching her lover's clit, causing her back to arch and a moan to rush forth, "Do you understand?"

Arizona whimpered a yes, trying to thrust her hips forward under Eliza's weight, but it was to no avail, "Eliza," She cried, tired of waiting and desperate for some kind of relief.

Arizona's internal pleads were answered when she felt two fingers slid into her slick pussy, hooking up into her g-spot and rubbing furiously. She cried out obscenities at pleasure being inflicted on her, Arizona's eyes rolling behind her lids in bliss as she clutched onto Eliza shoulders in order to stay grounded.

With every flick and pump of the brunette's fingers against her receptive walls, a whimper would tear from Arizona's throat - unable to contain her pleasure at Eliza filling her over and over again. So deep and so good.

"More," The blonde strangled out, burying her face in her lover's neck, both of them jerking with the power of Eliza's thrusts, "I need more."

Never letting up, even with the burning in her forearm, Eliza growled, "When did I say you could make demands? You are _mine_ ," She capitalized the word with a hard thrust of her hand, her hips backing the movement - the gasp she got in response was music to her ears, "I get to do what I want to you. I decide what you get and when. I decide when to taste you and how to fuck you."

Arizona mewled at the words being whispered into her ear, her walls contracting around Eliza's strong fingers. Fuck, she felt so good.

"Do you wanna come, Arizona?" Eliza asked, placing her thumb on the blonde's swollen button, pressing down and drawing tight circles. The contraction of Arizona's pussy just made Eliza rub harder, sweat beading on her forehead from the effort she was exerting.

"Yes, please, 'Liza. Make me come," The blonde moaned, trying to fend off her impending orgasm, no matter how hard it was. She knew coming without being told to would result in consequences - and albeit fun consequences, Arizona still wanted to abide by Eliza's rules.

"I can feel you clenching around my fingers, baby. _God_ , you feel so good," The doctor snarled, blissfully aware of the arousal dripping down her fingers and hand, and the soft moans falling from Arizona's lips, "I wanna feel you come so bad. Come for me, Arizona."

The blonde relaxed at Eliza words, allowing her orgasm to rush through her body - her walls clenching tightly around the brunette's still moving fingers, her thighs closing in on Eliza's hips, her back arching in bliss, "Fuck, oh, _oh_ , yes, baby," spilling from her mouth.

Arizona's body continued to shake as Eliza pumped her fingers gently, helping to bring her down from her intense high. Soft kisses were placed along her cheeks and jaw, while a soothing hand massaged the skin of her hip, all as Eliza whispered, "Good girl, come back to me Arizona."

Eliza watched as the blonde's eyes fluttered open, focusing on her face, a lazy smile spreading across Arizona's lips. She gently pulled her lover's face down to her own, capturing her lips in a soft series of kisses, "Hello."

"Hi," Eliza smiled softly, her nose brushing against the woman under her's, "good?"

Arizona shifted her hips up, her come rubbing against the brunette's toned thigh, "Very good."

Eliza couldn't help but smirk, oh - the plans she had for Arizona tonight. Within an hour the blonde would no doubt be fucked into incoherency, "Wait here, I'm getting ice and a candle."

* * *

 ***nervous gay laughter* how was it?- Kylie ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with part two! enjoy ;)**

* * *

When Eliza returned Arizona was right where she left her, spread on her back, eyes still closed in satisfaction. She smiled as she approached the bed, setting the bowl of ice and candle on the bedside table before crawling back over to Arizona.

"Do you trust me?" The brunette husked, lips grazing the underside of her lover's jaw, moving up to bite her ear.

Arizona hips twitched back to life, hands locking in Eliza hair, "I don't think I'd let you tie me up if I didn't."

"Good, relax for me and close your eyes," The doctor instructed, voice dropping a few octaves and resulting in shivers running down Arizona's spine.

The blonde did as she was told, waiting patiently for Eliza to make her move, soon enough she felt silk being draped over her eyes and tied around the back of her head. Arizona's first instinct was to panic at losing her vision completely, but the hands that caressed her arms and waist slowed her heart rate.

"Same rules apply; you cannot touch yourself, only I can," The brunette made her point by brushing her thumbs over still hard nipples, "you will not come until I say so, and you will not move, _at all._ You understand?"

Arizona let out a heavy breath as Eliza palmed her breast, "Yes, daddy."

Feeling Eliza shift to the left, the blonde froze, waiting with baited breath for what was to come. She felt goosebumps rise across her skin in anticipation, chest expanding and falling with deep sighs.

Suddenly the brunette's weight settled back onto Arizona, two legs straddling her hips, Eliza's - _fuck_ \- wet core pressing against her mound. The blonde moaned a little at the pressure, resisting the urge to buck her hips.

Arizona felt lips move tenderly against her own seconds before a searing pain ripped across her stomach, causing her to yelp into Eliza mouth in alarm. Before the melted wax even had the chance to cool, Eliza pressed a piece of ice onto the spot, freezing the candle remains and chilling Arizona's skin, " _Fuck_."

The blonde was pleasantly surprised at how...good it felt, the sudden contrast between the heat and the cold overwhelmed her senses in the best way possible, making her pussy pulse with a renewed desire.

"You like that, babe?" Eliza breathed into the blonde's ear, knowing that the peds surgeon most definitely enjoyed it. She could feel the burning heat that was already emanating from Arizona's core.

" _More_ ," She growled, gasping in response to the rush of adrenaline the pain caused. Eliza continued to drip more candle wax onto her sensitive skin - all over her chest and breasts, chasing the burns with ice.

The restriction of Arizona's sight heightened her other senses, her touch being the most receptive. The feeling of ice circling her areolae made the blonde cry out in surprise, her nipples tightening into even harder peaks.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your breasts?" Eliza whimpered into her lover's neck, fore and middle fingers rolling the rosy buds gently before tugging harshly, drawing a hitch of Arizona's breath, "Fuck, they're perfect, can you feel how hard your nipples are for me, baby?"

The ped's surgeons breathing stuttered as Eliza's mouth enveloped her sensitive breast, biting and then sucking to sooth the pain.

" _Answer me_."

Another harsh bite was made in warning, prompting Arizona to answer, "Yes, 'Liza, I can feel it. Please fuck me, I'm so wet for you."

Eliza murmured her satisfaction at Arizona's begging and trailed her hand down her soft, pliant stomach to the tuft of curls at the apex of her sub's thighs. Slickness meet the tips of her fingers, it coated the blonde's pussy and thighs, dripping onto the comforter below.

"Mhmm, you're soaked for daddy, Arizona," Eliza whispered the words into her lover's ear, nibbling at the skin beneath her lobe, "You want me to fuck you, huh?"

Arizona core clenched in excitement at the thought of being fucked again, her muscles were wound up tight with tension that was just ready to be released, "Yes, _yes, please_."

"Don't move," The brunette ordered, and Arizona felt her dismount her hips and shift off of the bed, looking for something in the bedside table.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

The blonde realized what she was getting. Her mouth went dry with arousal at the mental picture of Eliza fucking her with a strap on.

"Take off the blindfold."

Arizona did as she was told, and her eyes were met with the sight of her girlfriend standing at the foot of their bed, silicon cock standing proudly at her center. The darkness and assertiveness in Eliza's eyes had Arizona's pussy flooding with even more wetness, her thighs subconsciously falling open further.

Crawling back on top of the blonde, Eliza cradled her head, brushing back the wisps of hair covering her face, "Is this ok?"

Arizona nodded enthusiastically, absolving the concern from her lover's face, "More than okay."

Now reassured, a sultry smirk returned to the brunette's face, her body melting into the one below her. She made sure to rub the length of the strap on against Arizona's inner thigh, giving her a bit of forewarning.

"Eliza," Arizona begged, hips trying to align the dildo with her center, but failing as the dom retreated slightly.

"No, no, that's not how we beg, baby."

Teasing Arizona's clit with the head of the toy, Eliza waited. She waited for the surgeon to utter the word that turned them both on to no end, watching as Arizona whimpered in pleasure at the stimulation she was finally receiving.

" _Arizona_."

Eliza abrupt stop brought the blonde back, her eyes catching the brown ones above her - the desire present in those irises just heightening her own.

"Daddy, please make me cum. I want you inside of me, please fuck me. I need you," Arizona finally keened, moaning in relief as Eliza pushed slightly inside of her.

The brunette let Arizona adjust to the strap on before going deeper and deeper until her sub was filled to hilt and clutching onto her shoulders for dear life. She wished she could feel the way Arizona's wet walls contracted around the toy as she became accustomed to the girth of it - but the pressure being applied to Eliza's clit was enough.

"M-move," Arizona choked out, hands dragging down Eliza's back to her ass, where she pressed the woman further inside of her core.

The brunette readily complied, pulling the toy out before thrusting back inside, reveling in the blissful cry that fell from Arizona's swollen lips. Eliza continued the motion, the bucking of her hips getting harder every time as her sub begged her to go deeper, to fuck her harder, to make her see stars.

Sweat beaded on both of their foreheads, Arizona's arms wrapping tightly around her lover's neck as she was fucked hard and fast, panting encouragements into Eliza's ear.

" _Please, harder_."

"Oh, fuck, _daddy_!"

"Don't stop, don't st- _fuck_!"

Arizona was drawing nearer to the edge, as was Eliza, both panting into each other's mouth as they kissed sloppily, hips rocking hurriedly.

"'Liza, I'm gonna cum," The peds surgeon moaned, feeling her muscles tightening and her walls starting to spasm around the hard dildo inside of her. Fuck, she felt so good, she needed to cum.

Eliza hand shakily found it's way to her girlfriend's clit, fingers pressing gently as to not overwhelm Arizona at the sudden pleasurable and sensitive touch.

The extra stimulation sent the first quake through the blonde's body, her pussy clenching and clenching until the tension snapped, " _Oh_! Fuck, _baby_ , _oh_."

The sight of Arizona cumming was more than enough to send Eliza over the edge also, the woman's hips bucking gently as she brought them both down from their highs, shaking and moaning their bliss.

"Arizona," The brunette whimpered as she stilled her thrusting and collapsed onto the relaxed, sweaty body beneath her, both sated and exhausted.

"Arizona?"

"Hmm?" The woman responded, her eyes still closed and her chest heaving.

"I'm gonna pull out," Eliza warned, remove the strap on from inside Arizona, drawing a tired whimper at the loss of fullness, before taking the harness off herself and tossing it to the end of the bed.

The doctor quickly snuggled back into Arizona's side, nuzzling into her warm neck and leaving soft kisses on the red marks she left from earlier.

"I think you fucked my brains out," The blonde rasped, groaning and she moved her deliciously sore body closer into Eliza's side. She sighed contentedly at the closeness.

"I'd hope not. A lot of babies are relying on that brilliant brain of yours."

"I'll just tell them it's your fault."

* * *

 **tell me which part you liked best! and stay tuned for more updates, fluff, smut, angst, whatever you want. have a great day (or night)! - kylie**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys, I'm here with an update. I'm hoping it'll brighten your day a little bit in the wake of recent events. my thoughts and prayers go out to everyone affected by Manchester and Marawi. I love you guys, stay safe. 3 -** **Kylie**

* * *

Arizona woke with a start, the alarm on her bedside table blaring loudly, _6:30 A.M._ flashing on the screen in red. She new that meant it was time to get up, shower, and get ready for work, but she was much too comfortable to move. Eliza was buried deep into the blonde's side, almost lying completely on top of her. Her weight was just as much pleasant as it was stifling, but Arizona enjoyed it nonetheless.

As badly as Arizona wished she could stay in bed with her girlfriend; they both needed to wake up and start their day. Tapping the alarm to silence it, Arizona shifted out from under Eliza, gently cooing the woman awake with soft words.

The brunette came to seconds after, grumpy like always, grumbling about "five more minutes" and for Arizona to "go away." She wasn't a morning person until she had her coffee and something in her stomach...or a proper wakeup.

The blonde leaned forward to help kiss Eliza awake, not minding her morning breath, but instead finding Eliza's mused hair and pillow lines rather adorable.

When Arizona pulled back, her girlfriend seemed much less miserable and a lot perkier - eyes shining with their usual sparkle.

"Get up, we gotta get to work."

" _No_ , I _just_ got home," Eliza whined, tossing a pillow over her head and groaning her exhaustion. She just wanted sleep, was that too much to ask?

"I know, but there are doctors that need advising and surgeries that need monitoring, and I don't think anyone else can do it as well as you."

"Trying to rouse me awake with flattery, _hm_?"

Arizona smiled devilishly, "Join me in the shower and I'll _arouse_ you awake with more than flattery."

The blonde didn't think she'd ever seen Eliza get out of bed so fast.

* * *

Hot water pounded down around them, steam clouding their vision and lust, their eyes. Arizona was flat against the tiled wall, Eliza's body covering her's completely, providing stabilization.

Her lips were attacking the blonde's neck and jaw, leaving red, throbbing hickeys and teeth marks trailing down, down, down to Arizona's pert nipples.

A moaned rushed forth as Eliza took a breast between her lips, sucking the sensitive skin and alternating with bites. She made sure the peak was rosy and swollen before she released it and switched to the other, sending Arizona's head arching back against the wall.

"How much time do we have?" Eliza gasped out against the flow over water, slowly kneeling in front of Arizona, her eyes dark and demanding. They took in all of Arizona's pale, soaked body, drinking her in, worshipping her. Eliza placed a kiss against her soft abdomen, tongue flicking out seductively. She was practically goading Arizona.

The blonde's voice was trapped in her throat, strangled by arousal, "I," She heaves a heavy breath, her breasts rising with the action, midnight brown irises following the movement, "Thirty minutes if I do my makeup in the car."

Eliza practically purred at that, her lips curling into a smirk. She nuzzled against the blonde's mound, "Perfect."

Before she could speak, her girlfriend had her left thigh over her shoulder and her lips on Arizona's clit, sucking gently and groaning at the peds surgeon's unique taste. The blonde almost fell over at the stimulus, but Eliza's arm was plastered across her stomach, nails scratching at her hip. She knew she wouldn't fall, one leg and all, Eliza would catch her.

She grabbed at the brunette's wet, tangled hair, pushing her closer to her center, nonverbally begging for more. For Eliza's tongue inside her, or her fingers, for more pressure on her clit. Anything. But, in a second her hands were ripped away and pushed against the wall (not enough to hurt but to assert Eliza's dominance).

"I may be on my knees for you, Arizona, but don't get the impression that you get to decide what I do," Eliza voice was soft but commanding and sexy and everything Arizona needed to practically turn into a puddle. Her core throbbed painfully, her center burning with lust for Eliza to fuck her. To make love to her.

"I understand," She whispered, pleading in her voice, her eyes asking for Eliza to give her what she needed.

The brunette was pleased enough with the answer, and continued to eat Arizona, her mouth lapping eagerly at her labia and clit, tongue dipping into her core quickly before flittering back to the blonde's engorged bud. She took the bundle of nerves within her mouth once again, suckling just the way she knew Arizona loved it.

Lifting her eyes to glance at the blonde goddess above her, Eliza saw the pleasure contorting Arizona's face, eyes closed, mouth open, brows crinkled, a plethora of noises releasing from her throat. She looked beautiful. She looked aphrodisiacal. But Eliza wanted to see more, she wanted to see her eyes. She wanted Arizona to watch as she made love to her with her mouth

"Arizona," Eliza called over the rushing water, watching as the blonde's eyes snapped open, pupils dilated, the once light blue now almost navy, "don't close your eyes, watch me."

The blonde nodded lightly, her head now titled down, now watching as Eliza covered her pussy with her mouth, licking until she saw Arizona's eyes flutter. She gripped the peds surgeon's hip in warning, raising an eyebrow as to challenge her to disobey.

" _Please_ ," Arizona whimpered, desperate to cum already, tired of Eliza teasing her and working her up just to bring her back down, "I wanna cum for you, remind me I'm your's."

She knew that was Eliza's weak spot, provoking her protectiveness never failed to make the brunette fuck her hard and good, to make her scream, to make her orgasm her way to next Sunday.

Arizona watched as a possessiveness settled into Eliza's eyes, as well as love for the woman she had pinned against the shower wall. She knew what the blonde was doing, but she was smitten with the fact Arizona wanted her to reinforce the fact that they belonged to each other and only each other.

Bringing her free hand to the blonde's folds, she parted them before swiftly slipping two fingers inside, the blonde already soaked enough to take them without a warmup. Arizona gasped above her, blue eyes still locked with brown, watching as Eliza's tongue flicked her clit and her arm moved quickly with her thrusts.

The blonde curled her fingers into her palms, restraining herself from grabbing onto to Eliza's hair and riding her face into oblivion. Fuck, she wanted to do so, so badly, but if she did, Eliza wouldn't let her cum, and she _really_ needed to cum.

Arizona moaned and screamed and panted, undulating against Eliza's hand, crumbling and shaking with every curl of the woman's strong fingers. She was coming undone, fast and hard, her release building tension in her core. The blonde's breath kept catching in her throat at every inhale, half closed eyes _watching_. Watching her take everything Eliza had to give.

The third finger that was slipped inside her fluttering walls wreckedher. Arizona came with a cry of Eliza's name, body falling forward, and hips twitching as a soft mouth worked her through her orgasm. She continued to whine and gasp with every gentle movement Eliza made until finally she pulled away, lowering Arizona onto her lap on the ground.

"Fuck," She whimpered into the brunette's neck, arms and leg trembling with aftershocks of her intense pleasure.

Eliza stroked her blonde hair as Arizona came back, smiling and kissing the woman delicately, "Strong one? Huh?"

"Yes," The peds surgeon laughed, swiping Eliza's dimple with her thumb, looking at her with nothing but adoration.

They spent the remainder of their ten minutes washing each other, exchanging embraces whenever possible, knowing they wouldn't see the other until after a long, _long_ shift.


End file.
